I'll Be Your Everything
by Claine24
Summary: Yumi is a secret Rockstar. her Bestfriend is secretly in love with her, but what if Sachiko finds out?. Songfic on SachikoXYumi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello ? :) This is my very first story. so please bare with me.

I would like to thank** Slayer0109** for being my Beta-Reader, i owe you a lot :D and to ATE **Maldytah **thanks for the support.

Disclaimer: Just like everyone else here in FF. I don't own Maria sama ga miteru :)).

Here it is please enjoy :)))

* * *

Chapter 1

MUSIC, Do you ever wonder how a certain music can point out the feeling that you can't say through words alone? Did you ever notice that there's a certain line in every song that  
sticks out because it reminds you of a person that you just can't forget? If you ask me then, my answer is yes. Every time I make music or listen to one, it reminds me of the person that gives me reason to make music that everyone will enjoy and when they listen to it the only thing that they could say is "Wow, the best song I have ever heard".

Well enough about this, I'm pretty sure that you already understand what I'm trying to say.

Let's get started with the story, my story, I Fukuzawa Yumi will now tell you about it, how music change my life and how it will change the life of the person that I dearly loved.

It all started when I was still in middle school, Me and my three friends Hime, Yuka and Akino-chan decided formed our own band, we got this idea when we watched a live concert at the mall. The performers were not known, though are eyes were caught by a group of female students, actually four girls to be exact. They looked a bit older than us and they were quite beautiful as well, but that's not the issue here, what caught our interest is how they played their instrument. It's like listening to a group of professional musicians that just got their album in platinum. It's was absolutely stunning, every bit of it.

So yeah we got to start our band at school, we turned it into a club so we can focus on both our school work and club work at the same time. It didn't take long for our club to get popular, we got to play at the school festival two times and some of our performance was organized by our own fan club. Everything was memorable until one night, everything changed, but in a good way. When I got home from school I was shocked to see an old man wearing a black suit sitting in our living room with his head down and his arms cross over his chest. He must be sleeping. I thought so I approached him silently, wanting to get a better look at his face. I was definitely surprised when I heard him speak "It's been a long time Yumi-chan" that's what he said, once hearing that I ran towards him and gave him a big hug. I couldn't believe it, Grandfather was here.

"Ohh, how I miss you grandfather"

"I missed you too, princess"

After our little reunion, Mom, Dad and Grandfather talked for a while, leaving me and Yuuki wondering what it is they were talking about. Mom and dad called us both and told us everything about the conversation they had with grandfather, it turns out that he's an owner of large recording studio in U.S and he's planning to build one here in Japan. What more is that, he planned to make my band official. For me, I only want to have a low profile and not just be a star. Being popular at my school was enough as it is, but it's different with my friends. They were so excited when I told them about the record deal. Since it was 3 against 1, I didn't really have any choice. So we've accepted it but under one condition, I wanted this whole rock star thing to be a secret and up until now. I still haven't told anyone about this including the Yamayurikai and my very own Onee-sama. After our graduation from middle school, we made our debut and made it fast to the music industry. Yuuki was then named our manager, since he is the only one capable of handling the four of us together. He also wants to learn the business and at the same time look after me. Sometimes I do wonder if I'm actually the older one, even so I'm still proud to call him my brother.

That's about everything I guess, everything that has happened to me, how all of this started.

Well it's about time for me to end the concert; I shouldn't keep the fans waiting for too long.

Wish us luck; hopefully this is going to be our last concert for this year. I really want to spend some decent time with my friends, without making lame excuses not to attend the meetings.

This is it for now! Well till next time bye.

-End of recording.

* * *

-x-x-x-

**-Nippon Budokon**

"woohhh" "woohhhh"

"Scarlet" "Scarlet"

"kyaaahhhhhhhhhhhh"

The sound of the adoring crowds screaming their head off along with the sound of musical instruments playing was the only thing that can be heard throughout the stadium. Everyone's eyes were focused on the four slim figures wearing matching outfits of a school uniform, playing their apparatus at the middle of the stage. Male and female FANS were merely mesmerized by the four women that look so captivating holding their instruments, Rina(Yuka-chan) playing the drums, Tomomi(Hime-chan) playing the bass, Mami(Akino-chan) playing the guitar, the crowds goes wild as they sing along with the lead female vocalist Haruna(Yumi), her hair cascade halfway down her back in a luxuriant cloud of waves and curls that shines like silver when washed by the flashing lights, she gave off a stunning aura playing her Guitar while singing one of the top hit song from their album, her melodious voice was perfect, though the music was pretty much Rock and a little bit of Pop, her voice was still intact with the rhythm of the music. The light started to flash brightly giving the stage a more dramatic effect and again the crowd went wild as the song was coming to an end.

( A Rocket to the moon- Like we used to )

Yuka starts to play the drums a little faster, along with the others playing a perfect harmony; then Yumi starts to sing the verse of the song.

_Does he watch your favorite movies?_

_Does he hold you when you cry?_

_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?_

_When you've seen it a million times?_

_Does he sing's to all your music?_

_While you dance the purple rain_

_Does he do all this things? Like I used to._

Yumi stops singing for a moment, when the instrument solo come in. She starts singing again when her queue was on as Hime sings the second voice.

_I know; Love_

_(Well, I'm a sucker for that feeling)_

_Happens all the time, Love_

_(I always end up feeling cheated)_

_You're on my mind, Love_

_(Oh, sorta let her when I need it)_

_That happens all the time, Love, yeah_

Yumi stops playing her guitar, while she sings the last verse of the song. She closed her eyes, understanding the meaning of the song.

_Will he love you, like I love you?_

_Will he tell you every day?_

_Will you make him feel __like your invincible with every word he'll say?_

_Can you promise me, that this was right?_

_Don't throw it all away._

She held the microphone with both her hands; close her eyes then slowly opening it, looking at the crowd while reaching out her right hand.

_Can you do all this things?_

_Will you do all this things?_

_Like We Used To._

The crowd goes crazy when the song ended perfectly. Some of the fans were even crying as the last part was sang beautifully, it was full of emotion. The rest of the concert ended successfully.

After the concert the four girls were sitting in a large couch drinking cold bottles of water when a good looking young man approaches them. He was wearing shades and a hat to go with a white V-neck shirt under a black suit.

"Congratulations girls that was one hell of a concert"

"Thanks Yuuki" the girls said in unison

"So are you done packing up? were about to leave"

"Yes were all done, just taking a little rest, were exhausted"Hime said resting her head over Yuka's shoulder, a woman with a black wavy hair that reaches her mid back.

"Yeah, can you at least give us a time to rest Yuuki?

"Well, I can Yumi, but we need to get you girls home, you still have classes tomorrow". Yuuki said.

"Urrggg, why do we have to go to school were rock stars, can't we just skip it?" Another woman joins the conversation.

"Technically you can Akino-chan."

"Really I can? then…" Akino was cut off when Yuuki spoke again.

"That is, if you want the paparazzi to find out your real identity." Yuuki said with a challenging look.

"Uhmp, you can do that?" Akino asked.

"Practically he can, he's the manager" Hime said while both Yumi and Yuka nod in agreement.

Akino hurriedly stood up, grabbed her stuff then looked at her friends signaling them to hurry up.

"Ohh! Akino-chan," they all thought sharing hearty laughter.

* * *

-x-x-x-

**-Inside the limousine**

Everyone is fast asleep except for a brunette woman staring blankly through the glass window, she couldn't sleep no matter what she does; she tried closing her eyes to see if it will work but sleep wouldn't come. So Yumi plug in her earphones and cranked up the volume, just so she can drain the night away. She thought that if she can't make herself sleep then let the music do its job, but tonight the only thing that could help her rest didn't help at all, because a certain black haired woman kept on running through her mind all day long.

( Jamich- You and I )

"Are you tired?" She thought to herself, "cause you been on my mind, running thousands and thousands of miles" she added.

"Sorry, I know that the lines out of style" closing her eyes, she lets herself get swooped away by the music.

_But you_

_You look so beautiful on this starry night_

_Loving the way the moonlight catches your eyes and your smile_

_I'm captivated your beauty is timeless ne__ver outdated_.

As the memories of that fateful night, came flashing back at her as the lines of the song passed through her ears. The night when she finally accepted Sachiko Ogasawara's rosary in front of the statue of the Virgin Mary,

_I don't know why __I'm drowned to you_

_Could you be the other one so we'd equal two._

_And this is all based on a lucky chance that you would rather add then subtract._

_You and I could be like Sonny and Cher, honey and bears_

_You and I could be like Aladdin and Jasmine_

_So le__t's make it happen, Like._

_La la la la la la_

The song keeps on playing inside her head, Yumi's starts to notice that her surroundings are starting to get blurry, and her eyes lids are getting heavier by the minute. She removed her earphones and took a glimpse at her friends. She smiled and thought "Goodnight, Hime-chan, Yuka-chan, Akino-chan and you too Yuuki," but before sleep could takes its course, she once again looked outside the window, gazing upon the moon that was shining brightly at her. Yumi then mumbled slowly but sweetly, "Goodnight to you too, Onee-sama". She then closed her eyes and everything went black like the night that covers Tokyo.

* * *

-x-x-x-

_Rrrrrrriiiiiinnnnnnggg!_

Yumi woke up by the Deafening sound of her very own alarm clock, she reached out her hand and grabbed a hold of it. She was about to throw it, but somebody grabbed her risk to stop her from doing so.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Yuuki said while holding Yumi's wrist.

He took the device from Yumi's hand and placed it back on the table.

"AHHHHHHHH," to Yumi's surprise! She immediately sat up from where she was lying, but fell out of the bed and hit the floor, hard enough to make a loud thud that could be heard throughout the room.

"Awwww". Yumi groaned, as she rubbed her backside to relieve the pain of falling.

Yuuki was shocked about what happened, so he hurriedly offered his hand to help his sister to stand up.

"Hey, Yumi are you alright?", Yuuki asked with a worried look on his eyes.

Yumi turned red; she just embarrassed herself in front of her brother, so she held her brother's hand and quickly stood up, to avoid being more embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm fine Yuuki don't worry about it," Yumi stated, with her face still painted in red.

"Are you sure?" Yuuki asked, still giving his sister a worried look.

Yumi smiled and then gave Yuuki a slight nod, assuring sure she was fine.

"Alright then; Mom asked me to wake you up, she said you might break another alarm clock if I didn't," Yuuki grinned as Yumi again turned red.

_If Yuuki, haven't been there to stop me, this would be the second time I have smashed an alarm clock against the wall. Well the first one happened about a day or two __ago__; I had a busy schedule that time and since then I haven't g__otten __decent sleep__ at all, how __un-lady__ like it may seem but it's true, so can you blame me?, I'm a lady and a lady always needs her rest. I'd asked Yuuki to loosen up my __s__chedule a bit but all I get from him was "I'll try," what the heck am I supposed to do with "I'll try?__" He's my brother and he's also my so called manager, couldn't he at least give me a break? __Hays__! Well I guess this is also part of my whole secret Rock star life, I just have to make the best of the only time I have._

"I think I'm going to take a bath now." Yumi said shifting away from her brother's teasing gaze, making her way to her dresser.

"Ohh, breakfast is almost ready, you might wanna hurry up." Yuuki said, pointing at the clock.

Yumi took a glance at what Yuuki is pointing at, her eyes widen up as she saw what time it is, it's almost 6:45 AM.

"EEHhh, Yuuki Why didn't you tell-,? She couldn't finish her question, when she looked back at her brother he was no longer there.

"The heck!, I'm gonna be late, Yoshino-chan's going to kill me!" Yumi exclaimed as she hurriedly picked up all of her clothes and rushed to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Yumi got out of the bathroom fully dressed and wearing a towel on her hair. She dried her hair quickly, and then faced the mirror; she tied her hair up into a single ponytail, unlike the usual pigtail style. She didn't really have any reason for doing this at all; she just simply wanted to try something different once in a while. She looked at herself again in the mirror to see if it suited her.

"_hmpf, I look good._" Yumi smiled as that thought popped out her mind. _"I wonder what Onee-sama would think, if she saw me._" Yumi's thought started to drift as she imagined what Sachiko might say if she indeed saw her.

"_You are so beautiful, Yumi, __y__our ha__ir suits you well," Sachiko said looking at Yumi tenderly._

_Yumi blushed at Sachiko's statement, "You...You are more Beautiful, O-Onee-sama," Yumi smiled sincerely then hug__ged__ Sachiko tightly never wanting to be separated __from__ the arms of her beloved Onee-s__ama, when she felt Sachiko hug her back. Yumi couldn't help herself any more not to tell Sachiko what she truly felt for the latter. Yumi look__ed__ at Sachiko who __was__ looking back at her, Mocha eyes met Blue eyes, they both stared at each other lovingly, the__y stayed like that for a few minutes, __u__ntil Yumi broke the silence that envelope__d__ the room and finally manage__d__ to say something._

"_Uhm, Onee-sama I need to tell you something, Will you hear me out?"_

_Sachiko __s__miled fondly at Yumi as she answered "Sure, Yum__i, what is it? I'm all ears."_

_Yumi close__d__ her eyes and took a deep breath __before looking back__ at Sachiko straight in the eyes._

"_O-Onee-sama I . . . I __. . .__ l__...Lo...Love__ yo__u.__ I'm in love with you O-Onee-sama," Yumi stammered from her sudden confession, she __felt like her heart wa__s about to explode as those five__ little words escaped her lips. Those words that seem__ed__ so little, yet it mean__t__ so much to her, those words that kept on __haunting__ her even in her sleep. Now that she finally said it, she looked back at__ the person who captured her heart completely, waiting for those exact __same__ words to come out from her own Onee-sama's lips._

_Sachiko opened her mouth and started to speak, "Yumi, I lo….!_

"Yumi "

"_Hmmmmm? What is it Onee-Sama?"_

"Yumi"

"_Onee-sama?"_

"YUMI?"

* * *

-x-x-x-

Yumi finally stepped off the bus; she was kinda relieved that she was able to make it in time before the meeting. Yumi was standing in the front gate of Lillian Girls Academy, the school that she had grown to love, the place where it all started. The place she met the most admired and loved student in all Lillian, _Ogasawara Sachiko_, the goddess like beauty that seemed to be so far from everyone else because of her social standards. Her beauty that was merely compared to Aphrodite, skin so white like the winter snow, hair as black as a crows feather and those blue eyes that glimmer like the sun shining in the horizon, but those blue eyes can be so cold sometimes that she was named the "Ice princess." She was indeed a goddess trapped in a human's body. For Yumi she was the luckiest person ever born on the face of the earth because someone like her became Sachiko's imouto, she may not be the first person that Sachiko had asked but she will always be the last.

As Yumi made her way to the Rose Mansion, she was greeted by several female students that walked past her.

"Gokigenyou, Rosa Chinensis en bouton,"the girls offered Yumi their sweetest smiles.

"Gokigenyou," Yumi greeted back with a sincere smile, as the students made their way to their own classes.

"_Hey looked at Yumi-sama she looks so beautif__ul__.__" _the girls smiled as they took a quick glance of Yumi.

"_Yeah, I know right Yumi-sama looks good in a ponytail," _the female students started giggling.

Yumi couldn't help but blush by the compliments that she has been receiving by the whispering girls, the moment she set foot on the school grounds.

She stopped momentarily in front of the statue of the Virgin Mary; she stands firmly like a proper lady should always do, closed her eyes, intertwined her fingers and offered her silent prayers to the Idol, just like everyone else who passes here.

* * *

-x-x-x-

Yumi, finally reached the Rose Mansion with a little bit of time to spare; She prepared herself for what she may receive from the other side of the biscuit door. As she was about to turn the door knob, the door flew right open and there came out an annoyed Yoshino looking at her with murderous eyes.

"You are almost late, Yumi-chan", Yoshino said crossing both of her arms.

Yumi rubbed the back of her head as she answered "Yes, I know Yoshino-san, I'm sorry". Yumi said with a smile before proceeding to her designated seat. She then greeted everyone else, "Gokigenyou, Everyone." Everyone smiled at Yumi and did the same.

"Hays, but what if you were late?"

"But, I'm not, right? So relax Yoshino-san"

"Yoshino-sama, will you please stop with your nagging. My Onee-sama just arrived in time, so please just stop and let's just get on with the meeting. We've wasted enough time already." Touko said standing up and interrupting the two en bouton from their exchange of words.

"Touko-chan is right. We should go on with the meeting before our class starts." Yumi said looking at Yoshino.

Yoshino sighed; she knows that she just got defeated by Yumi and Yumi's petite seour, Matsudaira Touko, so she just walked back to her seat.

"You know, you two are really perfect for each other." Said Yoshino

Yumi and Touko looked at each other sharing a small giggle.

Toudo Shimako, the former Rosa Gigantea en bouton, now Rose Gigantea, officially started the meeting. "All right everyone, as you may all know that the preparations for the Graduation ceremony of the third year students will be starting soon and we need all of your full cooperation to make this a success.

As the meeting went on, Yumi didn't pay any attention to anything at all. She just kept on looking at the vacant chair where her Onee-sama usually sits. Oh, how she loves it, every time she sees her Onee-sama working on some papers for the Yamayurikai or just seeing her Onee-sama having Tea makes her so happy. She's merely captivated in every slight movement that Sachiko does; the way Sachiko's simple gestures make her heart beat so fast, Sachiko fixing her perfectly tied scarf even though there's no need to but she never bothers to complain. She loves how Sachiko's simple touch has so much effect on her. Just being with Sachiko, her day was already complete. But now, Sachiko is nowhere to be found inside the Rose Mansion. She's been very busy preparing for the College entrance exam, so she hasn't got any spare time to come by for a visit.

So for Yumi, each day that passes seemed like minutes to her no-erased that! It seemed like seconds to her because the day of the final farewell is coming at close, and her beloved black heiress beauty will be leaving Lillian Grounds, though her Onee-sama will be attending Lillian College for girls which is only next door, there is still no guarantee that they will be able to spend time with each other.

In fact to Yumi, Sachiko, plus college, equals less time for Yumi. So Yumi couldn't help but miss her Onee-sama, well why wouldn't she right? After all, saying I miss you always means the same as I love you, because logically speaking; you can never miss a person if you don't love her and she already admitted that fact to herself after their date on Valentine's Day, though she never admitted it to the recipient of her almost undying love. She was certainly afraid that if she did tell her Onee-sama her real feelings, the latter might disgust her, hate her or even worst leave her. She never wanted that to happen. So no matter how much she wanted to tell Sachiko this wretched feeling. The only thing that she could do right now is to wait for the right time.

"Right time? What if the right time doesn't come? What would happen to you then, Yumi?" Yumi asked herself silently.

"_You're a __r__ock __s__tar, Yumi, use it." _ This thought merely repeated itself again and again in the Brunette's head. She couldn't comprehend what her brother meant by these words. "What exactly do you what me to do, Yuuki?" Yumi sighed as she tried to remember what she and her brother talked about earlier.

**-FLASHBACK**

"_**Yumi?"**_

"_**Hmmmmm? What is it Onee-sama?"**_

"_**Yumi?"**_

"_**Onee-sama?"**_

"_**YUMI?"**_

_**Yumi's daydream was interrupted, when she felt a hand over her shoulder and when she heard a familiar voice call her name, she opened her eyes to see Yuuki standing behind her. "Yuuki?, W-What are you doing in my room? Again? And **__**how many times to I have to tell you to knock before you barge in here?" Yumi asked.**_

" _**Well first off, mom asked me to get you, she said you're taking way too long to get down, second I did knock 3 times in fact, but I didn't get an answer, so I just let **__**myself in and when I called you the only thing I got from you was Onee-sama." Yuuki answered giving Yumi a knowing look.**_

_**Yumi's eyes widen **__**as **__**she blushed, she realized that her brother just witness**__**ed**__** her daydreaming state. "Wait, how long have you been w**__**atching me?" **__**S**__**he asked curiously.**_

"_**Long enough to know that you are in love with Sachiko-sama," he blurted out. **__**"Well**__** I'm fully well aware that you love Sachiko-sama more than words, but I never thought it would be this much," Yuuki said naturally taking**__** a **__**seat**__** on Yumi's bed.**_

_**Yumi blushed furiously; she couldn't believe what she just heard from her brother. "Yuuki knew that I have this kind of feeling for Onee-sama? And yet he's not even mad," Yumi thought to herself.**_

_**Yuuki smirked, seeing her sister's **__**questioning look, so he took it as a way of answering her questions. "Yes, Yumi I know about your feelings,"**_

"_**Y-You knew? B-but how? I didn't even tell…" Yumi unable to finish her question for Yuuki cut her off.**_

"_**Yes! You didn't but let's just say that,**__** your face says it all." Yuuk**__**i**__**replied **__**laugh**__**ing**__** at his own antics.**_

_**Yumi felt the flush spread from her ear to her cheeks; she ignored Yuuki's remarks and plastered a smile on her face. "You're not mad knowing your sister has this inappropriate feeling fo**__**r another woman?"**_

_**Yuuki smiled at Yumi "Tell me, why I should be mad then."**_

"_**W-well, b-because this is all w-wrong, this feeling is wrong." Yumi**__**'s**__** voice shuttered trying to point out her reason.**_

"_**But Does it feel wrong?" asked Yuuki.**_

"_**N-No not at all.**__** I-I know that it's wrong for me to feel this way, but in my heart it just felt so right." Yumi could feel her tears threatening to fall, so she closed her eyes and look**__**ed**__** up to stop them from falling.**_

"_**I know Yumi, I know," Yuuki **__**said **__**s**__**tanding**__** up from wh**__**ere he **__**was**__** sitting **__**before**__** hugg**__**ing**__** h**__**is**__** sister.**_

"_**Do you know why I can never hate you Yumi?"**_

"_**No Yuuki. Why?" Asked Yumi still wrap in his brother's warm embrace.**_

"_**Because you are my sister" Yuuki whispered to Yumi, he then broke away from the embrace and**__** held Yumi at arm's length. He looked at Yumi straight in the eye then continued "You just happen to fall in love your own kind but that doesn't mean that I should judge you based on how you feel or who you **__**fall**__** in love with. Neither I nor anybody else ha**__**s the right to tell you how you should feel, that is your decision and yours alone; I could never hate you for just being you Yumi, remember that.**_

_**Yumi, was shocked beyond words **__**as **__**she s**__**tood**__** there speechless. He didn't expect anything like this from her **__**brother, her **__**own **__**brother! But deep inside, she was pretty happy for she knew that her brother accepted her feelings. She gave her brother a warm hug and told him how gr**__**ateful**__** she was for having him as her brother.**_

"_**Have you told her about this yet? I mean**__** have you confessed? Yuuki raised his eyebrows in question.**_

"_**No. I haven't told her yet, but I plan to, I just don't know how to." Yumi said plainly.**_

"_**Have you tried telling her personally?"**_

"_**I tried to, but every time I open my mouth, the words I want**__** to tell her just fail to come out." Yumi sighed as she tried to reason out.**_

"_**Oh! Yumi, you really are something" Yuuki thought smilingly. "If you can't say it, then sing it."**_

"_**Huh? And how am I supposed to do that? Yumi asked confusingly.**_

"_**Oh, come on**__** Yumi, You're a Rock Star, Use it." Yuuki said turning his back, making his way out of Yumi's room, leaving a completely dazed Yumi.**_

**-End of Flashback**

* * *

-x-x-x-

"_You're a Rock Star, Yumi, use it." _ This thought was basically engraved on the head of the beautiful brunette, she couldn't think of anything except for those words that seemed like music to her ears. Yumi smiled as she finally realized what her brother meant, by her being a Rock Star.

"Yuuki, I'm really lucky to have you as my brother." Yumi thought as the smile tightened at the corner of her mouth. Now there's only one question that needs an answer "How the heck am I going to do this?"

Unknown to Yumi, everyone else present in the student council room was watching her all throughout the meeting; the meeting had come to a stop as they watched Yumi get so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that she was being watched. They were all wondering what was going on inside the brunette's head to make her smile like that. Touko and Yoshino had their eyes on Yumi ever since the meeting started; they notice Yumi's sudden change of behavior, she's been in a deep thought lately and seems to be running late quiet often, and from the looks of it there's only one person and one person only that could make Yumi smile like that.

"Sachiko-sama" they both thought simultaneously.

* * *

A/N : So? what do you think guys? I'm sorry for the grammatical errors and some misspelled words. I will certainly do better next time, if there will be a next time :)))

Please leave some reviews. (i would really appreciate that ^^). If you have some comments and suggestions please tell me. OHHHH also PM's and questions are also accepted.

Thank you for your time ^^.

- Claine24.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys ? I'm back sorry for the long wait. My schedule is really killing me so expect a delayed update but don't worry i won't ever drop this story, this is my first after all :'D. Thank you so much for supporting my first chapter. I'm sorry i couldn't reply to those who didn't sign in but i thank you from the bottom of my heart :DD

Again i want to thank my beta-reader **Slayer0109.** Your the best :DDD

Disclaimer: Just like everyone else here, I don't own MSGM.

So here's chapter two i hope you guys would enjoy this as much as you enjoyed chapter 1 :))))

* * *

Chapter 2

Ogasawara Sachiko was raised as a perfect representation of a true lady. In order to do so, at a very young age she has to go through a lot of lessons, which her mother likes to call training. Everything about her has to be perfect, her hair, her skin, the way she dress and the way she converse with others, everything has to be absolutely perfect.

As she was growing up, everyone around her couldn't help but feel envious towards her because of her social standards and her beautiful features. Some tried to befriend her but no one has the guts to come close and talk to her because of the cold and stoic expression that she gives off whenever someone approaches her. Though that doesn't mean that she's not interested in associating with others at all, it's just that, she hated the fact that people are only paying attention to her because she is an Ogasawara and nothing more. So she never bothers herself with people who can't approach her willingly.

When Sachiko reached High school, she attended Lillian Girls Academy, where she became the petite soeur of Mizuno Youko, the current Rosa Chinensis and the head of the student council, also called as the Yamayurikai. There she made a new family and forged a strong bond that grew stronger through hardships. Her story doesn't end here. In fact it only started when she met a brunette woman with large mocha brown eyes in front of the Statue of the Virgin Mary. She doesn't exactly remember what happened on that faithful day but she wished she did.

Yumi Fukuzawa became her petite soeur, when the latter accepted her rosary the night after the school play. At first, she was completely devastated when Yumi rejected her rosary. So now, she can't describe the happiness that she felt when Yumi finally said yes. Ever since that night, her cold secluded heart started to open up to everyone else, especially towards Yumi.

Now that she's Rosa Chinensis, her time with Yumi, was becoming less and less. Despite the fact that she sees Yumi at the Rose Mansion all the time but she never got the chance to spend some quality time with her petite soeur, there's still the upcoming graduation, which made her busier than ever. She had not seen her soeur at all this week. It was killing her slowly, not getting to see the pig-tailed girl. A glimpse of her beloved did not satisfy her needs. Her head was swirling with thoughts of Yumi.

She had grown to love Yumi in a way that she can't put in plain words herself. All she ever wanted is to be with Yumi all day long, spend time with her beloved imouto. She knew that these feelings were merely sisterly love but each day that passes her feelings started growing more, that she herself cannot comprehend. There comes a time that she can't help herself not to think of a certain brunette woman, she couldn't even pay attention in class, yet alone pretend that she was listening to the lecture even though she's not.

Her emotions are on a rampage, whenever their eyes would meet and the butterflies in her stomach whenever Yumi unexpectedly hugs her. It's a sweet feeling of sensation that she would love to experience each day. She is aware of these feelings but she never let it control her, if she did then surely there would be problems.

"Ohh, Yumi, what are you doing to me?" She whispered to herself.

"Why do you make me feel this way? Why? Why, Yumi?" Sachiko tugged her shirt so she could breathe as her heart started beating faster.

"I need something to drink" She said breathing heavily.

Sachiko pushed the chair backwards; she got up from where she's sitting, took a quick glance at the clock that said 9:30 pm. It's already late she thought. She proceeds to the door and march right out.

When she arrived at the kitchen, she was still breathing heavily and her heart was still going at a fast pace, it's like she's been running for hours. _"What's happening to me? I really need to get a hold of myself" _she thought grabbing herself a glass of water while leaning against the nearby wall; she drank the whole glass and poured another one. She closed her eyes trying to compose herself as the kitchen door opened up.

"Hah! I'm sorry Sachiko-sama, I didn't know you where in here." The maid said bowing her head.

"No, it's fine; I just came to drink some water." Sachiko replied as she placed the empty glass in the sink, trying to control her breathing.

"Water? You should have just asked me to get it for you Sachiko-sama." The maid explained as she enters the kitchen.

"There's no need for me to bother anyone, it's just water. I can get it myself" Sachiko said plainly.

"Alright then, but are you okay Sachiko-sama, you seem…." Unable to finish her sentence because Sachiko cut her off.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, there's no need for you to worry about me…. I'm just tired, that's all." Sachiko said making her way back to her room.

The maid gave Sachiko a slight nod, not wanting to bother her mistress anymore "Sachiko-sama, please if you need anything…. Please let me know."

Sachiko turned and gave the maid a smile "I'll call you if I ever need anything, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my room now."

"Hai!" The maid said at the same time as smiling back at Sachiko.

* * *

-x-x-x-

Sachiko sighed, looking at the papers in front of her desk. Her mind was still filled with thoughts about Yumi. "I need to think of something else besides Yumi, but what?" she asked herself, looking around her room trying to find something to use to distract herself. Her eyes finally settled on the 49 inch flat screen television that was attached to the wall. "How about television…..that should work," she said to herself.

Sachiko sat at the large couch in front the T.V; she turned it on and starts flipping through the channel. _"Hmm, what should I watch? There nothing good on, If Yum….__ No stop it Sachiko, your thinking about her again, Relax…..relax, Sachiko."_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a woman's voice in the midst of shouting and giggling sound on the background. She looked at where the sound was coming from and her eyes were again settled on the T.V in front of her.

"We are here tonight. Live from Tokyo Stadium, where the girl group **SCARLET** is having their very last concert of the year, before they go on their world tour." The newscaster continues with her speech as the camera keeps on rolling. The camera change views and now focused on the four slim figures on stage. They were wearing matching outfits of a school uniform. It's a white long sleeve under a black suit. A black necktie that was around their collar in a loose knot, the top two buttons were left undone. Matching it with a black pleated mini skirt and a black high heel suede boots, that shows off their legs.

One and all at the stadium were screaming their heads off as the band played their instruments. The fans were singing alongside the lead vocalist and guitarist. She has a black hair that flows in a luxuriant cloud of waves and curls down her mid back. The camera zooms in at Haruna, as she was singing the preceding lines of the songs.

Sachiko immediately noticed the eyes of the female rock star; it was mocha brown color. She can't put her finger on it, but she felt a familiar presence as soon as her eyes stared at Haruna's eyes. It's like those brown eyes are calling her. Sachiko was so mesmerized by it that she didn't even notice that someone entered her room.

"Sachiko," a warm and gentle voice called her name, but the latter didn't respond.

"Sachiko," the stranger called her again but still didn't get any respond.

"Sachiko dear. . ." Sachiko was brought back to reality when she felt a hand over her shoulder and a voice calling her name. She looked at the person behind her and saw her mother smiling at her.

"Mother, W-what are you doing here?" Sachiko asked looking confused.

"I just came by to check on you, is there something wrong dear? You're….out of it." Sayako said taking a seat next to Sachiko.

Sachiko was definitely surprised to see her mother. She didn't even detect her mother's presence, until just now. "I'm fine mother….everything's fine, I was just watching T.V that's all." Sachiko said calmly.

"Television? What are you watching? Sayako asked.

"It's just a concert mother, nothing important."

Sayako sighed deeply, knowing her daughter doesn't want to have this kind of conversation to last. "Nothing important? But from the looks of it and from the way you gawk at the T.V a moment ago, I can say that, it is quite important indeed." Sayako said giving Sachiko a teasing gaze.

Sachiko flushed by her mother's words, but quickly composed herself. "It's really quite interesting mother, they're really good with their music and I happen to like it." Sachiko said looking at her mother straight in the eyes

"Are you sure that it's their music your interested in? Or is it the…." Sayako was cut off when Sachiko quickly answered.

"Yes, I'm perfectly sure mother, I'm only interested in their music and nothing more….. So please stop making assumptions." Sachiko said firmly.

Sayako smiled hearing her daughter's response. _I have taught you well my daught__er but let's see how long you can keep that wall around you Sachiko._ "Alright, I'll be taking my leave then." She said standing up from where she was sitting before walking towards the door. "Goodnight dear"

"Goodnight to you too, mother." She greeted back.

Sachiko sighed heavily, placing her hand over her chest. Her heart was beating so fast that it almost burst out of her chest. Her mother really knows how to poke her. Good thing she was trained to handle situations like this, if not she would have welcome herself to Tease Ville. Sachiko sat back at the couch resting her head over it.

"What is happening to me? This is really out of my usual behavior and why does those eyes have this so much effect on me? Brown eyes….. Yumi." Sachiko mumbled the last part. Her thoughts are at it again.

"I really need to stop this, maybe a nice bath would help me relax." Sachiko told herself standing up from the couch, turning off the T.V and advancing to the bathroom. She took off all her clothes and dragged herself into the shower. She lathered up and watched the last vestiges of soap sluice down the drain. _"Yumi"._ The thought brought a smile to her face. "I miss you, Yumi," she whispered. She missed everything about Yumi, her face, her sweet smile, her nose and lips.

_Lips…_Sachiko stopped at that last thought. She touched her lower lip. Heat crept from her ears to her face. _Those luscious lips… I wonder __what__ it'll feel like against mine_. She blushed furiously thinking of erotic thoughts while bathing. Good thing she was alone, if not she'll definitely die of embarrassment. "Get a hold of yourself, Sachiko," she nagged herself. She shut the water off, dried herself up then dressed herself for bed.

A moment later, she got out of the bathroom wearing only her night gown. She walked towards her luxurious bed, feeling a bit sleepy; the bath does have its wonders she thought idly. She laid down in her bed, getting under the covers, making herself comfortable. Hoping to get some good night sleep and rid herself these inappropriate thoughts about Yumi. "Good night my dear Yumi." Sachiko couldn't help but smile mumbling those words. It didn't take long for her to drift away to dreamland.

* * *

-x-x-x-

Sachiko's peaceful slumber was halted, when a beam of light coming from the window hit her beautiful serene features. She let out a small grunt, realizing its morning already. She's without a doubt not a huge fan of waking up early, in fact she hates it. However today is an exception, no! There's no special occasion of some sort, it's just today is the day that she will finally see her beloved petite soeur. She's been waiting for this day the entire week and she can't help but feel the excitement flowing through her veins and at the same time a little nervous. She didn't know why she's nervous, but she didn't mind her feelings right now. All she cared about is to be with Yumi and be with Yumi alone. Sachiko got up from her bed, fixed her messed up bed then proceeded to the bathroom. A moment later when she got out from the bathroom fully dressed, a knock on the door caught her attention. She opened it and sees the maid from last night, standing on her door step.

"Sachiko-sama, I would like to inform you that breakfast is served," the maid said politely.

"Oh. I'll be down in a minute." Sachiko noted.

Sachiko arrived at the dinner table; she was shock to see her mother and father sitting across the table having a happy conversation with one another.

"Good morning, father, mother." Sachiko greeted them both while bowing her head.

"Good morning to you too Sachiko," Touru said greeting her daughter happily.

"Good morning to you too, dear, come have some breakfast." Sayako said giving Sachiko a pleasant smile.

Sachiko gladly accepted the gesture and gave both of her parents a slight nod before taking her seat next to her mother. The rest of the breakfast went well. They talk about her looming graduation which made Sachiko feel happy. This rarely happened actually, usually when they eat together like this. Expect that the only thing they will talk about is business.

She later bid her goodbyes and walked towards the waiting black sedan car that will escort her to Lillian Girl's Academy.

* * *

-x-x-x-

"_It seems that I'm not the only one thinking the same thing"_ a familiar figure thought smilingly, seeing her friend who happens to arrive the same time as she did.

"Gokigenyou, Sachiko." Rei said greeting her friend.

"Gokigenyou to you too, Rei." Sachiko greeted back.

The two familiar figures walked towards the statue of the Virgin Mary. They both offer their silent prayers to the idol like they always do. As Rei and Sachiko made their way to the rose mansion, they were greeted by group of students who are also fans of both roses. They both greeted them back by simply nodding their heads. Not far from the rose mansion they heard squealing and giggling. Sachiko and Rei look at them and can't help but wonder what it is their squealing about.

Rei and Sachiko arrive at the Rose Mansion and it was quiet, no soeurs around. Only both of them were there. Yumi, Yoshino and Shimako have music lessons and Noriko's class must be at the gym. It's quite lonely without their soeurs around. Everything seems dull and boring.

"Sachiko, what do you think would happen if Yumi-chan wasn't your petite soeur? Rei started.

"Hmm, I don't know, my life would be incomplete I guess." Sachiko said trying to hide the pain of those words that come out of her lips.

"Yeah… even us, without Yumi-chan this place must be crawling with dead people." Rei joked, trying to lighten up her friend's mood.

Sachiko smiled, understanding what her friend means. "Say, Rei, what are your thoughts about marriage? Sachiko asks this time.

"Hmm, for me it's a life time commitment and it's a result of love." Rei said naturally.

"Result of love, huh?" Sachiko said feeling a little down.

"Ne, Sachiko are you really going to marry Kashiwagi-san?" Rei asked.

"I don't really a choice on that, Rei." Sachiko sighed.

"If you have a choice, would you still do it?" She asked curiously, wanting to hear what her friends answer.

"Of course not, why would I still go with that loveless marriage if I have a choice not to do it." Sachiko exclaimed. "All I know is….. If I would be given a choice, I would live my life as it is right now, with everyone else." Sachiko said her true answer. "I want to live a life without these rules, a life where I don't have to prove myself just to fit in everyone's expectations." Sachiko sighed heavily. She wants to have a normal life with her friends, in a world where she is free and no responsibilities.

"Wow. I never knew you feel that way." Rei said, impressed with what she just heard.

"Maybe because you never bother to ask." Sachiko said smiling.

"Asked huh? Alright then, tell me." Rei paused for a while then continue "What are your feelings for Yumi-chan?"She looked at Sachiko with gleaming eyes.

"What?" Sachiko asked as if she didn't hear it the first time.

Rei smile then answered "I said. What are your feelings for Yumi-chan?" she repeated.

"What kind of question is that Rei? Of course I love, Yumi. She is my petite soeur." Sachiko answered looking a bit puzzled.

"I figure you were going to say that." A smirk was plastered on Rei's face.

"What exactly do you mean Rei?" Sachiko asked quizzically.

"Nothing, I just figured you were going to answer like that." Rei laughed. "I'm going to ask you again, but let me change the question." Rei said as her face turned serious.

"Alright then, what is it?"

"What are your **real** feelings for Yumi-chan? Can you answer that?" Rei blurted out emphasizing the word real. She knows that she's being too pushy with her questions, but she's only doing this to help Sachiko to be completely honest with herself especially with her feelings.

Sachiko was stunned to hear such question from her friend. She didn't get it why Rei kept on asking her feelings for Yumi. It's still the same question as the first one. Except the word **Real** was now added to it, which made it more complicated for her to answer. _What more does Rei want to hear_? She already said she loved Yumi a while ago, but it seems that it wasn't the answer Rei was looking for. A long silence dominated the whole room, no one spoke, just the sound of their breathing was heard.

Rei on the other hand was sitting their drinking her tea. A huge smile was plastered on her face as she watched her friend change facial expression by the minute. It was rare to see Sachiko like this. Well this also happens when Yumi is being groped by Satou Sei, the former Rosa Gigantea, but now it's completely different. She never thought her simple question has this so much effect on her friend that it even made her speechless.

_Real feelings…..?_ Sachiko thought. Her eyes widened as she finally realized the nature of Rei's question.

"So what is it Sachiko? Cat got your tongue?" Rei teased.

"I told you already Rei. I don't have that kind of feelings for my Petite soeur." Sachiko yelled avoiding her friend's gaze.

"Oh really? Tell that to someone who will actually believe you." Rei laughed, not believing a single word that Sachiko just said.

"Then don't." Sachiko said sternly.

Rei laughed whole heartedly. Seeing how irritated Sachiko got.

"What's so funny?" Sachiko raised an eyebrow in question.

"You are," Rei answered, still laughing. "You know everything would be a lot easier if you would just admit to me and to yourself that you are in love with Yumi-chan."

Sachiko narrowed her eyes. She didn't like this conversation at all. She's not mad at Rei for being so pushy with her question. It's just that the more Rei pushed through with her being 'in love' with Yumi, the more she get's confused with her own feelings. Her feelings were in turmoil and so was her head. _Am I really in love with Yumi just like Rei said?_ _But that's impossible I can't possibly fall __in love with a woman. It just simpl__y__ won't do…Wait what if I'm really in love __and__ I just didn't notice it or maybe I have I just don't want to acknowledge it._ She was undeniably confused right now. She needs some more verification if what she is feeling right now was actually love itself and not just infatuation.

"Ask yourself this then. What will you do if you ever find out that there is someone out there who happens to have the same feelings for Yumi-chan. Will you be able to forget her and move on like nothing happened? And most of all, can you ever tell yourself that you don't need her at all?" Rei pointed out with a serious face. Sachiko can be really foolish at times.

"I…I don't know Rei. I just don't know what to do." Sachiko stammered with her words. Her heart was beaten down by her friend's corrosive words. Rei just pointed out something that she has disregarded for a very long time. She does love Yumi, but yet there's a part of her that was telling her that she shouldn't.

Rei looked at Sachiko with endearing eyes. She smiled as she held Sachiko's hand lightly. "Just stop telling yourself that you don't feel anything for her at all. You know it's hard to pretend you love someone when you don't, but it's harder to pretend you don't love someone when you really do."

Everything that Rei said was all true. It hurt so much because it's the truth. Sachiko's heart welled up from what her friend just said. She is really thankful to have Rei as her best friend. Rei was always there for her, to comfort her, to support her though not as much as Yumi does, but she's still grateful to have real friends that will stay by her side no matter what, a second family that she dearly love's and a family that she can call her own. Everything was perfectly clear now. Her love for Yumi was all she ever hoped for, all she ever wanted for a very long time. It doesn't matter how or when it all started. The only thing important now is what her heart truly beats for and the person it beats for.

"Gokigenyou Rosa chinensis, Rosa foetida," two familiar figure appeared when the biscuit door open.

"Gokigenyou Touko-chan, Noriko-chan." Sachiko and Rei both greeted them back as Touko took her seat while Noriko prepared some Tea.

"Touko-chan? Have you seen Yumi, Yoshino and Shimako? They're supposed to be here by now." Sachiko asked as she glanced at her wrist watch.

"No I haven't seen them yet Sachiko-sama." Touko said while Noriko served her a cup of tea.

"How about you Noriko have you seen them?" Sachiko asked again

"I haven't seen them either Rosa Chinensis." Noriko replied as she shook her head. "Maybe they're on cleaning duty that's why they're not here yet"

"I see," that's all Sachiko could manage to say as she took a sip of her tea.

Rei smiled seeing Sachiko's impatient look. She perfectly understood why, so she never bothered to ask. They were all sitting in their respective seats having their tea when the door to the council room opened. Sachiko hastily looked at the door hoping to see the sight of the person she loved the most but it seems that her luck was not working at the moment as the door revealed two familiar figures and Yumi was not one of them.

"Gokigenyou." Yoshino said, entering the room with Shimako walking behind her. "Sorry were late everyone."

"Why are you guys late?" Rei inquired.

"And where is Yumi?" Sachiko followed. She uttered a stern tone like an angry wife looking for her missing husband.

The two bouton looked at each other then back to Sachiko and Rei who are looking at them intently waiting for their respond. "We were on cleaning duty Rei-chan that's why were late. As for Yumi-chan, she left our class the moment the bell ringed…. I-I thought she was already here." Yoshino reasoned out looking at the slight irritated Rosa chinensis.

"Don't worry Sachiko-sama, something must have came up that's why Onee-sama's not here yet." Touko said.

"Yeah Touko-chan's right Sachiko, just relax okay? Yumi-chan will be here soon." Rei agreed.

Sachiko sighed as she tried to relax just like Rei suggested. 20 minutes passed and still no sign of her petite soeur. Sachiko was beyond worried. She can no longer wait for Yumi anymore. She needs to see Yumi right now. What if something happened to her, she won't ever forgive herself if something bad happened to 'her' Yumi. Yes her, Yumi, she finally accepted the fact that she needs Yumi more than anything. Silencing all the confusing thoughts in her head, she stood up from where she's sitting and abruptly walked towards the door. She was about to turn the door knob when the door flew right open and all of a sudden she felt her body collide with something soft then 'BANG'. The next thing she knew she was already on the floor, laying on top of a small figure. She felt a slight movement coming from beneath her so she gradually opened her eyes and just as she was about to look at the person below her. She felt something wet and warm touch her lips.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? tell me what you think. Please leave some reviews, comments, anything. :)))


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hello everyone, So so Sorry for the long wait. Been busy and all and the fact that i practically lost interest on wring these couple of months, add to that me being lazy hahaha :')) i'm really sorry, but i found myself a new inspiration and thanks to that my desire to write again is back. Though i can't promise you a quick update, coming up with new chapters takes time specially with this distracted brain of mine. Well, I wanted to Thank my Beta-Reader SLAYER he's really the best :)). Also I'm REALLY great full to all of those who leave their reviews and click the FAVORITE button. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH :****. I hope i could satisfy you with this Chapter. Here it is.

Forgot to mention, I don't own MSGM but i wish i do :)))

* * *

Chapter 3

Yumi-chan? Yoshino called for the third time.

"Huh? Did you say something Yoshino-san?" Yumi turned to face her friend. She's spacing out again. Which has been happening quite a lot lately.

Yoshino sighed. She's been Blabbing for a while now and the person she's talking to the whole time wasn't even paying attention. "Is there something wrong Yumi-chan? I've been calling you for about a minute now."

"I...I'm fine Yoshino-san. I just have something on my mind." Yumi said as they continue to stroll down the pavement.

At those words, Yoshino immediately guess what her friend was thinking of. "Your thinking about Sachiko-sama, aren't you?" Yoshino inquired.

Yumi stopped on her tracks as she felt the heat spread from her ears to her cheeks. 'How did she?' her mind screamed. She tried to opening her mouth to say something but instead of words, she blushed as an answer.

Just seeing how Yumi tried to formulate a sentence but failed to do so and by her friend's tomato colored face, she already knew that her guess was right. Yoshino smiled at Yumi while shaking her head. "You know Yumi-chan, Sachiko-sama must be really exhausted by now." She walk pass Yumi with a huge smile portrayed upon her face.

"Huh?" Yumi give Yoshino a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

Yoshino momentarily stopped walking then slowly faced Yumi with a cunning smile. "Cause she's been running through your head ever since this morning." She let out a small giggle while scrutinizing her friend's flustered face.

"Yumi-chan?" Yoshino called out. "Are you perhaps in love with Sachiko-sama?." Yoshino questioned her out of the blue. Her curiosity is acting up again.

Yumi's eyes widen. "Huhhh, w-what makes you ask that? I'm not..." Yumi stammered as she blushed furiously, she tried covering her flustered face but it wasn't working at all.

"I see." Yoshino said nodding her head. "You're definitely head over heels in love with Sachiko-sama"

"Eeehh? I haven't said anything yet." Yumi exclaimed. Is she really that readable? Why can't her face say anything else besides of what she's thinking? She turned pale, knowing someone already found out about her little secret. Well except for her brother of course. She cursed herself for being born with permeable expressions.

"You don't have too, I already knew the answer." Yoshino said sticking her tongue out. "Don't worry Yumi-chan I won't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret." She winked at Yumi before she started walking again.

Yumi's face paled once again as she quickly grasped her friend's hand. "Yoshino-san, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this.

Yoshino gave a warm smile, raising her hand as if making an oath then answered.

"I promise Yumi-chan, I won't tell anyone about your little secret."

Yumi studied her friend's face, decide she meant it and felt a rush of happiness "Thank you Yoshino-san" Yumi said accompanied with a sigh of relief.

"It's okay Yumi-chan, you don't have to thank me. Were friends aren't we? But if you don't want anyone to find out about it, might as well start by keeping your face shut first."

Yumi smile kindly while simply nodding at her friend's statement. She's really lucky to have such wonderful friends like the Yamayurikai. She felt blessed.

"So shall we go Yumi-chan?"

"Hai" They both share a hearty giggle as they proceed to their next class.

-x-x-x-

Yumi continued to stare perplexedly throughout the window. She was halfheartedly listening to the teacher discussing in class. Just like the previous hours her mind was still occupied with the same thought of the same person. She sought to stop these preposterous thoughts from invading her head for much longer. However, the more she struggle to end it. It just keeps on getting worst by the minute. Yumi sighed knowing that she can't do anything about it. She briefly gazed at the lecturer in front to make sure she's not attracting some sort of attentions and it's a good thing she's not.

She glanced back at the window blankly and was about to look back to the board when she saw something familiar. She squint her eyes to distinguish if she's not hallucinating, that the person printed on her eyes were not just a figment of her imagination. Smiling, she gazed intently at the two figures walking towards the direction of the Rose mansion. "Onee-sama" Yumi whispered. Her smile grew wider as her eyes persist to watch the black-heiress goddess make her way to her destination. Her heart leap on excitement because the thought of her finally seeing her onee-sama came rushing through her mind.

_Brrrrrrrr,brrrrrrrrrrrr_

Yumi's attention was momentarily diverted on the vibrating device. She reached into her uniform pocket, took hold of her cell phone then flipped it open. A message was displayed on the phone screen. She hurriedly opened it wondering who could be texting her during class hours. As if she's even listening in the first place.

_Yu-chan_

_I'm sorry for texting you while class is still in session. I want to talk to you about something. Can you meet me at the music room after class?_

_Hime_

Yumi read the whole content of the message. She doesn't have a slightest clue, why Hime suddenly wanted to talk to her. So Yumi's thumb made a quick work, pressing the keypad to type in her reply.

"Fukuzawa-san"

Yumi quickly lift her head when she heard her name being called. She abruptly stood up from her sit. Her whole body stiffened when her eyes look at the distinct voice that mentioned her name awhile ago.

"Care to share us what it is your doing?" a woman in her middle-age asked. Her arms were cross over her chest.

Yumi cleared her throat before answering "Uhhm…uhhm I….I…was just" unable to finish what she was trying to say as she bowed her head. "I-I'm s-sorry sensei". Her face slowly turned red once she felt a massive look coming from her classmates. She just caught so much unwanted attention. She shifted her gaze away from the intense stare that her classmates were giving her and redirected her gaze back to the teacher standing before her.

Ms. Kushina just sighed considering how humiliated her student was, so she just let it pass and ask Yumi to take her sit. "Fukusawa-san, next time, please avoid texting during my class."

"Ha….hai." Yumi shyly uttered, bowing her head. Small giggles were heard all over the room.

-x-x-x-

'Message sent'. Hime was sitting all alone in the music room. She's been staring at the piece of paper she was holding the moment she got here. Silence enveloped the room but it quickly vanished when her phone beep, signaling her that she has received a text. Hime swiftly grabbed it and started reading the content.

_Sure. I'll meet you there :)._

_-Yumi_

A smile flashed across her face once she was done examining it. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the desk, cupping her chin in her hands. She sighed heavily remembering how she got in this situation in the first place.

**-Flashback**

"_**Class dismissed" as those following words pierced her ears. Hime got up from her seat to fix her things and started walking towards the door.**_

"_**Ms. Tachibana" a middle aged woman called her attention when she was about to leave the room.**_

_**Hime glance back with a smile "Yes? Ms. Kanou, do you need something from me?" she asked kindly.**_

"_**As a matter of fact I do." The woman slowly approach her, stopping just few centimeters away. "Can you come with me for a second?"**_

_**Hime just nod as way to answer. They went out of the door and into the hallway. Hime followed her from behind. As they made their way to the Faculty room, they were greeted by a number of students who each bid their farewell. Some of them can't help but wonder why the refine Hime Tachibana was with Ms. Kanou. After a while they finally reached their destination. Ms. Kanou opened the door to the Teacher's office at the same time entering the room with Hime just behind her.**_

"_**May I asked what it is you need from me Sensei?" Hime started.**_

"_**Yes, but please have a sit." Ms. Kanou said gesturing her hands to Hime. Hime did what she is told and took a seat on the vacant chair in front of her.**_

"_**Do you know what this is?" Ms. Kanou said handling Hime a color printed paper.**_

_**Hime took her time to study the content of the paper. "This is the show that the music club planned to organize next week."**_

"_**So you know about it" a wry smile appeared on Ms. Kanou face. **_

"_**Uhhhm, yes I know about it Sensei, Mikune-san told me." Hime explained.**_

"_**I see, saves me the trouble of explaining then."**_

_**Hime looked at Ms. Kanou with confusion. She couldn't make out what her teacher meant by that statement. "What exactly are you trying to ask me Sensei?" She asked. Trying to figure out the real reason why she was dragged out here.**_

_**Ms. Kanou's expression and tone of voice turned serious. "Alright I'll get straight to the point. As you know I'm the adviser of the light music club and I want you and your band to perform on next week's battle of the band contest and since you are one of my very talented students, I figured you would be the perfect choice."**_

"…_**.What?" Hime shouted. Hime agape in shock, not believing a single word she just heard and more importantly the fact that someone uncovered their secret. She knows about our band? But how? How? Her mind screamed. "W-What band Sensei? We don't have a band. I don't have a band" Hime tried her best not to sound that she's lying about the piece of information that her teacher discovered.**_

"_**You don't have to hide it from me Ms. Tachibana, I know about Redstar."**_

"_**Redstar?" She repeatedly asked. Hime sighed in relief after hearing the last part of the statement, her heart was beating so hard that it almost burst out of her chest. Thankfully her teacher was talking about their previous band.**_

"_**Yes. Is there any other band that I should know about?" Ms. Kanou asked intriguingly.**_

_**Hime was taken aback by the question. "Uhhm. No…No Sensei there isn't." She said smiling while flailing both of her hands to end the suspicions.**_

"_**Okay then" Ms. Kanou leaned back to her chair while narrowing her eyes. She noticed that her student was hiding something from her but she didn't push through her doubts, after all she's already asking a huge favor from Hime. She didn't want the latter to refuse her. "So will you join?"**_

"_**I don't know Sensei; I'll go talk to them first before I gave you my answer." Hime said calmly. "Sensei may I ask how did you found out about my band and why choose us of all the students here," She asked out of curiosity. **_

"_**Well to tell you the truth, I just found out about you guys, this morning from Tsutako-san. She mentioned to me that you and Fukuzawa-san were once part of a band. So I figure I should ask you to take part in our show."**_

"_**But Sensei" Hime protested. "I'm sure there are others out there who wanted to participate besides us."**_

"_**I'm sorry to inform you but there are no other students who can fill in the vacant spot and besides I'm certain that both of your fans and Rosa Chinensis en bouton's fans would be really pleased. You don't want to disappoint them do you?"**_

"_**But…but Sen…." Hime was about to protest again but Ms. Kanou cut her off.**_

"_**Do you?" Ms. Kanou emphasized.**_

_**Hime only manage to sigh. She was absolutely defeated. She can't protest any longer for she is certain that her teacher won't take no for an answer. "I will seek for my friend's approval regarding your request Sensei, but I can't assure you that they will accept this." Hime stated firmly.**_

"_**Alright then, let me know if they agree to it." Ms. Kanou nod in agreement. "If not…. which I doubt they won't" Ms. Kanou smiled as if she's absolutely sure that she won't be rejected.**_

_**The class bell rung as a sign that class is about to begin. Hime stood up from the chair; she bowed her head as a way of showing her respect. She then turned around and made her way out of the teacher's office.**_

**-End of Flashback**

"What's taking them so long?" Hime again sighed for the last time before rousing herself from the chair she was sitting at. She looked around the music room, seeing various kind of musical instruments properly aligned in the corner of the room. She marched down towards the direction of the one instrument that was very significant to her. Her hands idly wonder over the ivory keys. Her eyes dreamy and far away.

A pleasing sound was made within the room as Hime starts to play a tune that only her heart could decipher, a melody that can capture even the hearts of those who hears it. Being unaware of her surroundings, a familiar figure leaned on the doorframe, listening intently. Smiling, the figure silently closed the door behind her before she leisurely approach the distraught woman.

Hime smile was beyond compare, when she felt a soft hand covered both her eyes. "I know it's you…. Yu-chan, you're late."

"How did you know it was me?" Yumi asked while grinning in respond. Nostalgia hit her as the memories of her and Sachiko playing the piano flashed in her mind but before she could dwell on those pleasant memories she was interrupted when Hime spoke and brought her back to reality.

"You're the only person I know who always does that….. And besides when it comes to you, my senses are on overdrive" Hime said murmuring the last part to herself.

"Huh? What was that?"

"Nothing….. What's with the huge smile? Did something good happen?" Hime turned her head 90 degrees to face her friend.

Yumi only manage to smile at Hime's question. "It's nothing, so what do you need to talk to me about?"

"I'll tell you when Yuka and Akino-chan arrive, its better if the four of us are all here"

"Hmm. Don't you trust me that you can't tell me alone." Yumi feigned hurt.

"You're really cute when you pout like that" 'makes me wanna bit it' Hime giggled seeing Yumi's adorable look and it was also enough to cover her previous thought. She gave Yumi a slight pinch on the cheek then continued "and yes, it's really important. So you'll just have to wait till everyone gets here."

After a moment of waiting, the door to the music room open and at the same time revealing two figures looking a bit exhausted, disheveled hair and tousled uniform pleats. "H-hey…. g-guys?" Yuka and Akino greeted instantaneously between breaths. Yumi and Hime did the same as Yuka and Akino approached them, taking a sit on the empty mono block chairs.

"What happened to you guys? You look like you've been hit by a typhoon." Hime raised her eyebrow in question.

"It's nothing Hime-chan, we've just been chased by a group of fan girls. We don't' even know why. It's like we have a sign on our back saying "CHASED US."Akino jokingly stated.

"How-w do you two ma-manage to survive this? This is i-nsane." Yuka asked beyond breath.

"I guess… We just got used it" Hime answered with a smile as Yumi nodded.

"But seriously I know that I'm hot and everything and girls think that too I'm irresistible but this is too much. My beauty rests too you know." Yuka amusedly complained as she wiped off the sweats dripping off her forehead.

"Ohh really you're hot? Says who? I don't remember ever telling any you of those things." Akino commented as she do her thinking pose. Yuka's mouth curved up once hearing Akino's statement, she glared at her friend but the latter only respond by sticking out her tongue and giving Akino a mocking look.

The four of them laughed at Akino's antics for about a minute then stopped when Yuka turned serious and asked. "What is it that you wanted to talk about Hime-chan?" The three of them looked at Hime waiting for what she has to say.

Hime took a quick glance at her friends, she figure that she should tell them directly than explaining it from the very start. She took a deep breath then unexpectedly stated. "Were going to compete at the battle of the band contest." With that said. Hime already prepared herself to answer tons of questions from her friends.

"WHAT?" Yumi, Yuka and Akino shouted at the same time.

-x-x-x-

Freshly brewed earl grey tea is being served to ease the awkward tension enveloping the whole room. Still a bit flushed, Yumi took a sip of her tea to try and calm herself down. Her heart was thumping so loud that it can be heard across the room, together with the breathings of each and everyone present in the area.

"_This is so embarrassing"_ Yumi thought over and over again. She can't even bring herself to face everyone else after what happened the minute she was about to enter the room. Everything got even worst when the Former Rosa Gigantea Satoh Sei together with Rosa Chinensis Mizuno Youko emerge from the scene. She never thought that her excitement of finally seeing her beloved would lead to an unexpected situation.

Sei continued to watch amusedly at the scene before her as she glanced at the two women, whose faces are still painted in red and trying so hard not to look at each other. She never imagine that her visit to the rose mansion would let her witness a fascinating show such as this, especially the thing that transpire earlier. Though she's not the only one ecstatic at what happened, basically everyone else who saw it was feeling the same thing.

Even the ever serious Mizuno Youko was at the very edge of her sit just by watching. For a very long time, she knows that her petite soeurs have mutual feelings for each other. Likewise the whole Yamayurikai knows that they love each other dearly. The only ones who were oblivious to these feelings were the two love birds themselves. Seriously, how can these two be so dense?

Being the recipient of the intense and striking gaze from none other than her beloved onee-sama, Yumi nervously tug her uniform collar as way of fanning herself and at the same time using it to calm her galloping heart. Again, Yumi finds herself eyeing at the person beside her. Gazing at each other for what seemed an eternity. Yumi maintained her eye contact, before her eyes move down to the nose and then down to those irresistible looking red lips. She blushed all the more as she started chiding herself and at the same time remembering how those lips felt against her own.

**-Flashback**

"_**Oh no I'm late onee-sama is going to kill me" Yumi hurriedly make her way to the rose mansion. She was without doubt late and knowing full well that an upset Sachiko awaits her. Yumi continuously trek the stairs of the Rose Mansion. Taking a few breaths before the severe scolding. Once done, Yumi turned the handle but the moment she opened the door. She felt her whole body tense up due to the unexpected weight that suddenly collided with her body. In mere seconds two bodies crashed on the wooden floor.**_

_**In that moment darkness enveloped Yumi's vision but she immediately snapped out of it in an instant. Memories of the same situation hit her when she felt somebody was on top of her. Despite the fact that she was crashed for the second time. She felt safe between the arms of the person embracing her, it was warm. Pleasant memories flashed through her head realizing that the exact same thing had once happened before. She smiled inwardly, as she remember how it felt like to be crashed by the Star of Lillian, who now she called her Onee-sama and now the sensation she felt back then was happening all over again.**_

_**Feeling as if she hadn't breath for almost an hour, Yumi tried to disentangle herself away from the person who completely enclosed her body. Yumi manage to free both her arms but her body was still a bit stuck. Though as tried to wiggle out, she slowly realizes that the position she was in right now was very abash, their body perfectly aligned with one another. Her eyes completely shut as she tried hard not to blush.**_

_**Sachiko finally came to her senses when she felt someone moving below her. Being her calm and collected self. Sachiko roused herself up with her arms, unconsciously her hands settled on the hands of the person below her, which was pinned beside Yumi's head. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Her eyes gone impossibly wide when she realized who it is laying beneath her. She was on Yumi's sides, kneeling in front of her. Her heart starts to run havoc and her breathing starts to get rigid. She never came close to Yumi like this, though this is the second time they were in this position but it was different, back then no feelings were involved and now there is. Her face was all red, hands trembling and at the same time feeling hot. It was worst because their position wasn't helping at all; it was making her feel dizzy. She couldn't deny the fact that she enjoys the feeling of Yumi's small form against her. And Yumi's scent was heavenly, all the more Yumi's smell was captivating and she's very well addicted to it.**_

_**Yumi begun to stir, once the weight on her body has been lifted. Yumi's heart was beating fast. She was feeling warm all over, something that she couldn't quite explain. These feelings were only present when Sachiko was around her, whenever she was thinking about Sachiko. As realization set in, her heart started racing. Not knowing whether she should open her eyes and find out her notion. But what if she's right? What if it is Sachiko who was on top of her? What would she do?**_

"_**Yumi…are you alright?"**_

_**She was startled, not only because of the question but because her guess was right, it is indeed Sachiko. For a second, Yumi felt she stopped breathing, her heart thumping so hard. She didn't know whether to face Sachiko or just let this moment sink in. Not even prepared to face the cerulean blue orbs but she's also afraid of making Sachiko more worried. Yumi idly open her eyes as a blurred image of Sachiko appeared on her slightly open eyelids. She blushed all the more when their eyes met, it was a bit awkward but it didn't last long. They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity, both of them lost at each other's eyes. Sachiko exhale softly through her mouth, making Yumi shiver at the process. Their lips barely touching.**_

"_**Onee-sama….Im alright" Yumi whispered, a breathless whisper that sent shiver down Sachiko's spine. This is too much for her own heart to take. It was making her feel nauseous, but in a good way. The need to feel Sachiko's lips was taking over. She badly wanted to taste those delicious parted lips but her mind was telling her differently.**_

_**Yumi's whisper was taking the little bit of control that was left within her. She wanted to bring her lips on Yumi. The thought of doing it have hit her a thousand time but she always pushed it away and now it was back to knock her conscious mind. She have suppressed herself for a very long time, wanting fulfillment and now fate has giving her the opportunity to carry out her greatest desire. But what if Yumi got mad? What is she pulled away? She couldn't possibly handle the rejection more or less, Yumi never speaking to her again. But what if she wrong? What if Yumi kiss her back? Surely if Yumi didn't want any of this to happen, she would have said it minutes ago or withdrawn immediately.**_

_**Perhaps a minute pass and still no one reacted, mutually having internal battles. Obviously both of them were thinking the same thing, facing the same issue that gave them both sleepless nights. Both of them wanting to devour each other right there and there but their bit of control were stopping them. However a loud thud coming from the first floor door startled them, their lips touched, making their body shiver.**_

_**Scuttling to aid the fallen girls, fellow friends and classmate rush off their destined sits to check on what happened to their beloved Rosa chinensis sisters. There, they found the two buried on the wooden floor and seemed to be engage in an assiduous activity. The Yamayurikai members only manage to stand on their place, observing with wide eyes and gape mouths as the two continued on with what they were doing. Though, they were happy for them both for finally acting up on their feelings but still they were on a public place and you never know who might show up and see them on this perverse action.**_

_**Eyes darted towards the staircase where they heard echoing footsteps. Becoming aware of who have just arrived just by hearing a snickering voice of how excited she was of seeing Yumi and a stern voice scolding the other, all occupants exchange glances as blonde and raven colored hair was sighted. Rei crouched down to get the two woman's attention but failed to do so when Satou Sei and Mizuno Youko arrived at the scene of the crime.**_

"_**Ohhhhhh my…." Youko and Sei stopped on their tracks seeing two lump bodies splayed on the floor.**_

"_**Ohhhhhh my indeed" Sei repeated with a mischievous grin upon her gleaming face.**_

_**Yumi and Sachiko lost it the minute their lips touched. Though it was an awkward first kiss considering it happened in the most unexpected place and situation. It was tender and sweet yet full of desire. It was a brief kiss but it was enough to make them crave for more. They gazed at each other, face flushed. Sachiko was speechless, wanting to tell Yumi something but can't. The same goes for Yumi, she wanted to confess already but she just can't find the right words to say. Silence made them thought that if they can't state what they need to say, might as well show it in a way that both of them would understand. With all things set, they were about to kiss again when they heard a jovial voice that made them frozen in place. Just then, only they realized were they really are. Full blown blush appeared on their faces, wishing they could just die there this instant.**_

"_**You two just couldn't wait to get home, do you?" Sei teased; as she crouched down to get a closer look at the two flushed women below her. Grinning as if there's no tomorrow.**_

**-End of flashback**

It was still a big question how they manage to reach this room. Though remembering how wasn't the best idea at the moment. Right now Yumi has bigger problems to deal with and her being out of it won't help her solve them.

Silence continue to overlap the area. For quite a while not even a single person tried to speak as their attention was merely intact on the two woman that continue to steal glances at each other, which obliviously didn't go unnoticed.

On the other hand Yoshino Shimazu currently Rosa Foetida en Bouton together with her Cousin Rosa Foetida Hasekura Rei was sitting at the opposite end of the table. Watching on their bestfriends with much interest. "Rei-chan? You think Sachiko-sama would finally confess to Yumi-chan?" Yoshino being her nosy self, asked Rei in a hush tone.

"I don't know Yoshino but if Sachiko continues to be stubborn as she is, I don't think she could ever tell Yumi-chan what she truly feels. Though from what I have seen earlier I think both of them already know or that's what I think. Let's just see what happens."

"Yeah, you're right those two are really dense sometimes and if that kiss didn't help them to realize it, I don't know what could. But still…the way they look at each other now, those two are most likely ready to have a second round." Was Yoshino's respond, which Rei agreed with a nod.

Getting tired of waiting for something to happen and noticing that no one would dare establish a conversation. So she took all the liberty to start one herself. In view of the fact that she was not the only one who wanted to know what the two flushed woman was thinking.

Out of the blue she asked. "Ne, Yumi-chan?" The deafening sound of silence finally stopped when one person finally managed to utter. Everyone else including Yumi quickly diverted their attention to the woman who was now the center of attraction. "How was your first kiss? Was it amazing? Is Sachiko a good kisser?" In an instant, everyone's eyes widen at the direct question but quickly glance at the person being asked.

Once the words peered through her ear drums. She wished that floor would just open up and swallow her whole. A full blown blush covered Yumi's face once again and adding to all her troubles was the intense gaze she was receiving. Praying silently that her onee-sama wasn't mad. Her eyes traveled to the corner of her eyes as she took a peek at the person sitting beside her. But instead of a fuming look. She was stunned that a blushing black-heiress beauty was eyeing at her keenly as if eager to hear her answer. _"Onee-sama's blushing and what's with that look? S-She's not mad? D-Does that mean….She...She…liked…?" _Yumi's thoughts came to a stop as the blood rushed up to her face once again.

Everyone observed how Yumi's reaction changed. Her flushed face gave everyone a clue what the brunette was thinking of.

"Sei? You idiot, don't make her feel more uncomfortable than she already is." Earning a hard smack on the head from Youko.

"Owowowow…geez do you really have to do that?" Sei asked rubbing the part of her head that's been hit.

"No, but if you keep on bothering my soeurs like that, then I would be glad to hit you all over again." Youko looked at Sei threateningly.

"Ohh come on Youko babe don't be such a sour puss"

"I'm not a sour puss Sei, I'm just concerned about my petite soeurs and will you stop calling me Babe"

"Ohh really…. then what do you prefer me to call you? How about hon-?" Unable to finish her words as Sei abruptly used her arms to block Youko's deadly fist.

"Alright…alright learn to take a joke. I just wanted to know how my Yumi-chan felt, is that too much to ask. Though from what I see, you seem to be quite interested as well" Sei teasingly added. Youko quickly roll her eyes, with a slight tint of red on her cheeks. Sei gave Youko a cunning smile with a hint of amusement. "Don't worry too much…..I know someone, whose more eager to know Yumi-chan's answer, more than the rest of us." Pointing her lips towards the direction of the blue-eyed beauty.

Still unaware of her surroundings, Sachiko continued to ogle at the cutest being she had ever laid eyes on. Not minding all the stares that she was receiving from her fellow roses. All her remaining self-control gave in, hearing the most unexpected question she had ever heard her entire life. A question she never thought of hearing yet it's also the only question that brings out all her eagerness to know the answer. Sachiko constantly watch Yumi's body movements, especially the lips. Something stirred up inside her, causing her to involuntary lick then bit her lower lip seductively. She flushed realizing what she just did. Hoping that Yumi didn't noticed her disputable action. Luckily for her, Yumi wasn't looking. But her Eyes bulged out as she took a peek at her surroundings and seeing a cheshire cat grin and a mischievous smile coming from the two least person she hope that would see her undignified action. She glared at the two women but they only grinned at her even more.

"Uhhhm-uhhhh" Yumi's voice rang across the meeting room as eyes were again focused on her. Her eyes roamed once again, knowing that nothing could save her, unless something or someone would magically appear to turn this whole mess upside down. _"__Stupid Yumi_, _why can't you just say you love it, instead of just sitting here like an idiot…..come on Yumi speak up." Y_umi mentally scold herself. Her mind was in turmoil. Everything seems to be stuck in a rut and she doesn't have the slightest clue how to get it all out. _"Please help me Virgin Mary. I promise I will confess my feelings to onee-sama. Eventually." _Yumi took a quick breath, gathered all her confidence and look towards her friends.

A long pause emerges, but before Yumi could say what has to be said. She felt her phone vibrate under the table causing everyone to wonder where it is coming from. Yumi quickly took this as an opportunity to get away from Sei's absurd question but knowing how ill-behaved the former Rosa Gigantea was, this won't be the last time she will ever hear from her again. "I'm sorry everyone but I have to take this call, please excuse me" with that said Yumi stood up from her chair and proceed to the door leaving everyone guessing who it was calling her.

After Yumi walked out of the room, Sei quickly noticed the slight disappointment and irritation written at Sachiko's face in which automatically gave her the urge to tease the latter. "Yumi-chan's getting more popular eh? Sachiko?" Sei started.

Diverting her eyes away from the closed door to Sei, she answered. "I already know that my Petite seour is popular Sei-sama, she is Rosa Chinensis en bouton after all." Sachiko pointed out.

"Haha, True" Sei agreed. "But you do understand what I truly meant about what I just said right?" Sei continued, catching Sachiko off guard. "Yumi-chan's really lucky; she has someone who checks up on her, how sweet. I wish Yumi-chan would call me sometime, if she did I would surely….."

"I suggest you stop daydreaming about my petite Soeur, Sei-sama." Sachiko snapped her off. She is not very fond of Sei's mind games at all. It was making her more irritated. Just who the hell is that person calling her Yumi.

At Sachiko's little outburst, Sei laugh with merriment. She was truly enjoying this. "Hahaha, aren't we jealous?"

"May I have you know that I am not jealous, I'm just simply trying to remind you that Yumi is MIN….My Petite soeur and you have your own to grope with." Sachiko stated dryly then flushed a little bit when her tongue slipped and almost proclaimed Yumi hers.

Sei's smirk widen when Sachiko almost slip but decided to ignore it. For now. "Well I would gladly accept your idea, but I would much enjoy it if it was Yumi-chan instead, her little squeals are simply music to my ears" Sei jokes with a playful smirk.

"What?" Sachiko exclaims as she smacks her hand on the table and quickly stood up. She had enough of this. How dare Sei say such things about Yumi, specially hearing her screams. Only she has the right to do that. It's not like she plans to actually hear it, but if Yumi would let her then she would gladly do it.

"Sei, I think you've pestered her quite enough" Youko yells.

"Hahahaha….Hai, hai." Sei mockingly surrenders as she stood up and glanced outside the window. As her eyes wondered along the empty pavement, her eyes were caught by a tall and slender woman with silky black hair that reaches her mid back. Though she can't see what the woman looks like, she was definitely sure that the woman was exquisitely beautiful. But it's not the beauty of the woman that caught her interest, but the person the woman was talking to. _'What do we have here?' _Sei giddily thought as she watched how sweet the two interact. Her eyes continue to follow the two until the brunette bid her goodbye with a cheek to cheek kiss and was about to leave when the anonymous black haired woman stopped her by grabbing the brunette's hand and pulling her into a tight embraced, which the brunette gladly returned. '_It seems that you've got yourself a hell of a rival, Sachiko.'_ Sei was pretty much enjoying her view of the two women exchanging a not so friendly hug but her fun time was interrupted when she felt a slight tap on her right shoulder.

"Sei you alright? You've been staring at the window for quite some time now"

"Yes I'm fine Youko, in fact I'm perfectly fine." Sei answered holding back a giggle as she again glanced outside the window which Youko did the same though she was a bit confused at what Sei was looking at, since there is nothing there except a long stretch of empty pavement.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? please tell me what you think. If anyone has some Ideas please don't be shy to share it to me I don't bite(literally). Thank you for you precious time. REVIEWS REVIEWS.


End file.
